When the Clock Strikes Midnight
by IAmsRyoSan
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: Anonymous Said: So here's a christmas billdip! Bill and dipper under a mistletoe, bill of course kisses dipper, and it gets a little bit more intense with French kissing, you go from the rest ether fluffy or nfsw :) (Went with fluff, enjoy this one-shot uwu)


A/N: For those of you who've been reading my Christmas Gravity Falls fic, I really have to apologize for just the lack of updates... Basically the 2 weeks after Thanksgiving were a living nightmare. My dad turned the internet on and off as he pleased and literally stole my laptop. I didn't feel safe going downstairs to use my PC. So if the internet was actually on I had no way of updating. Things are okay now, for the time being at least. To hold you until the next chapter I have this one-shot and another that I've done from prompts I got on tumblr, so enjoy E

* * *

><p>"Dipper, don't stay up too late, okay? You know I'm gonna wake you up for presents," Mabel warned, standing in the opening to the living room of the Mystery Shack.<p>

The twins were given the option to come back to Gravity Falls for the holidays, and considering how much fun they had over the summer, they couldn't refuse. It was actually Stan's idea to bring them back up to the sleepy little town. Mabel, of course, rushed to make a gift for her great uncle. It was sitting, neatly wrapped, underneath the tree by the couch. The lights glowed against the darkness of the room, barely being out-shined by the television. Dipper figured that Stan would be happier getting money as a gift.

"Yeah, I got it," Dipper muttered, eyes glued to the TV screen.

His sister rolled her eyes and left the boy to watch the lineup of Christmas movies that had been playing all day. She wasn't going to waste her time trying to get him into bed. Chances were that he would just pick up a book and keep her up all night as well. Stan was already off in his own bed, snoring the night away. Dipper only considered heading up to bed when he noticed it was nearing midnight.

"Just one more movie," he told himself in confidence, accepting that he'd probably just fall asleep on the couch halfway through and be woken up by Mabel there in the morning.

As the clock chimed in the next room, signaling the beginning of Christmas day, Dipper became more alert when he felt part of the couch dip down. He turned away from the bright screen to see the one and only Bill Cipher sitting next to him. Ever since the dream demon figured out how to take the form of a human he'd hung around more often. That's to say he enjoyed showing up at odd times and typically gave Dipper a fright.

"Bill? What's the occasion this time?"

"Well, it's a holiday for you meat-bags isn't it? Christmas, as I recall. Thought I'd pop in and be the first to say 'Merry Christmas.'"

The subtlest of smiles formed on Dipper's face, "Thanks. Merry Christmas to you too."

As annoying as the demonic triangle could be, he had his moments of being a good guy. Entity? Being of pure energy? Dorito? Dipper shook his head of the pointless thoughts rattling around and relaxed.

"So what are you up to, Pine Tree? You're usually dreaming away by now."

"Ever since I was little I always had a hard time falling asleep on Christmas Eve. Even though I know there's no Santa, the anticipation gets to me, you know?"

Since Bill never slept in the first place he couldn't exactly relate, but regardless he nodded in understanding. It made enough sense to him.

"I guess I should get to bed though," he mused, "Knowing Mabel she'll wake me and Grunkle Stan up at the crack of dawn. She's more excited than me, but has no trouble sleeping."

Bill chuckled and stood from the couch, offering a hand to the boy. Dipper took it and rose to his feet. He took a moment to stretch his legs having been seated on the couch for a few hours. He flicked the TV off and went to follow Bill who was waiting in the opening that led toward the stairs. A gloved hand rested on his shoulder, stopping him from progressing to the actual stairs.

"Bill?"

The demon pointed upward with his other hand, locking eyes with the boy, "That's mistletoe, isn't it?"

Dipper stared, taking his time to register what was going on. Bill couldn't possibly want to…

"Mabel put it up there earlier. Probably for fun, you know…" He cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from the demon's piercing gaze.

"Pine Tree, remind me, isn't there a tradition that goes along with this?"

_'That sneaky little…'_

"Uh, well, normally when two people stand under it they uh, you know, kiss or something," Dipper's voice softened, cracking as his nerves grew, "But that's usually for a boy and girl. Or a couple. I mean it's not required to follow a silly tradition like that, heh. I bet Mabel put it up there so she could find a guy to spend Christmas with. Wow! Would you look at the time?" Dipper feigned a yawn and stretched his arms up, "It is getting later and later. Better get to bed now before I'm not tired. Hey, maybe I'll see you in my dream or something. N-not that I'd be dreaming _of_ you. Just, you're a dream demon and all so you could just pop in if you felt like it."

Dipper waited for some kind of response to his rambling, panicking when Bill just kept watching him with a strange smirk. It felt like his brain had been wiped of any comprehensible thoughts and he quickly looked to the ground. He made an attempt to get to the stairs, but Bill grabbed his arm, effortlessly pulling the teen back over.

"No reason to be shy, Pine Tree," he cooed.

"Shy? Who's shy? Me? No way."

Bill shook his head and leaned down, pecking Dipper on the lips. The boy let out a startled squeak and took a step back, only to be pulled closer as Bill wrapped an arm around his waist. He brought their lips back together for longer this time. Dipper was unsure how to react having never kissed anyone before. His mind felt like it was clouded over and he couldn't get a word out when Bill pulled away again.

"I'm pretty sure pine trees are supposed to be green, not red," Bill teased.

Dipper started for some kind of comeback, but was silenced before he could even get a word out. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Bill slipped his tongue into the brunette's mouth. It earned him a startled moan of sorts and struggling on the shorter boy's side. He deepened the kiss, moving slowly so Dipper could adjust. The brunette relaxed, not noticing his own attempt to return the kiss. It was warm and sweet. All things considering, Dipper's didn't exactly mind that Bill had taken his first kiss. Before anything got too crazy Bill moved back and ran his fingers through Dipper's messy, brown hair. He couldn't help but find the boy extraordinarily adorable at this moment. His half-lidded, shimmering eyes. His rosy cheeks. His soft pink lips. And the longing gaze that begged for more even if Dipper himself wasn't aware of it. As much as he would love to whisk his Pine Tree away for an eventful night, he had his morals. Sort of.

"Come on, Pine Tree. You should be in bed."

"R-right…"


End file.
